psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail
"Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail" is the forty-second episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on February 24th, 2016. Background Jesse, since starting fan mail, would routinely store what he had received from fan mail in the spare room, as he has shown and/or mentioned in previous vlogs. In the prior day in, OVER YOUR HEAD!, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. was in the middle of removing any items and decoration that belonged to Terry. Jeffrey Sr. eventually came across the closet room where Jesse has been storing the contents of his fan mail and becomes enraged over the "trash" that Jesse has been storing. He becomes even more livid when Jeffrey Sr. starts reading letters to Jesse that rebukes his father. Then demands that Jesse clean out the closet space that night or he will take matters into his own hands, despite that Jesse has prior commitments with his brother to participate in a live stream with him and being unreasonable with him by not allowing him more time to clean out the closet space. Plot The video starts with Jesse and Corn going down the basement to his fan mail room, only to discover that it is empty. Jesse then starts searching through all the basement and even goes upstairs calling his brother and his dad. When going to Jeffery Jr.'s room, he sees his dad through the windows with his fan mail. Jesse then rushes outside and attempts to stop his father from destroying his fan mail. He and his father start to argue about Jesse not respecting his father by lying to him and not taking out the fan mail last night, as promised. Jesse answers saying that he couldn't move the fan mail out of the basement, because he had to do a live stream with his brother. Despite this, however, Jeffery Sr. tries to light up a piece of wood that is covered with gasoline and leads towards the pile of mail. At first, the lighter fails and when it seems that Jeffery Sr.'s is about to give up, he lights up the pile directly, effectively burning the fan mail - Jesse attempts to put out the fire but his father tells his son to "let it go", implying to leave his mail to incinerate. The video ends with Jesse kneeing down at the burning rubbish in dismay, saying that he failed his fans and briefly breaks out another war cry. Aftermath Jesse posted in his Twitter account two hours after the video, confirming that there's not much left of the fan mail that Jeffrey Sr. burnt, and showing himself covered in dirt and soot with his shirt off and his hair in a ponytail. Locations *The Ridgway Residence Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Ella *John Locke Victims Trivia *''Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail'' is the first Psycho Video where Jesse has attempted to stop Jeffrey Sr. with force. *''Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail'' is the second video to revolve around the destruction of at least one item Jesse had received in fan mail, the first being PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. *''Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail'' is the fourth Psycho Video involving fire. The first three were ''Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox'', ''Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree'' and ''Psycho Dad Grills Wii U''. Reception Many viewers are against Jeffrey Sr. because of his ungrateful selfish actions. They are against him because all the fan mail that they send to Jesse from his fans are completely burn to crisp so many viewers are sad about Jesse's mail and they think that Jeffrey Sr. may have committed a crime once again. However, they are glad that his wife left him since Psycho Mom Divorces Husband because all the letters that they said to him are true. Category:Psycho Videos